


铁的针

by GOLDSTEEL



Series: 铁的针 [1]
Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOLDSTEEL/pseuds/GOLDSTEEL
Summary: 前期少量龚×女py





	铁的针

**Author's Note:**

> 前期少量龚×女py

“这竞技，这铁的撞击，是被啼哭的爱情折磨着的青春发出的喧嚣。”*

龚子棋按灭了手机屏幕，房间再次笼罩在黑暗里。他倒入床榻中，任寂静浇透自己。连一只烟都会打破这浓稠的孤独，别说是一个女人。一只涂着红色甲油的手打开了客厅的大灯，接着是厕所，最后是卧室。“把灯关了”“把灯关完啊？我说，这样会带给你偷情的快感吗哈哈”女人的话音刚落，头便被按到羽绒被中，鲜艳的口红蹭到纯白的被子上，像是一道裂痕。龚子棋紧紧压在她凹凸有致的身体上，一手解着她的胸罩，一手扭过她的头与她湿吻。女人娇喘连连，龚子棋更加用力地挺动腰部，手也狠命地揉捏女人的乳房。突然，女人的小腿高高弹起，后脱力地落下，龚子棋抽出性器，撸下避孕套，熟练地打个结扔进床边的垃圾桶。女人也慢慢爬起来，整理整理自己的头发，从手包里摸出口红补了补，接着捞起床头的胸罩穿上，再爬到床尾，推了推正坐在床尾抽烟的龚子棋：“你压到我的内裤了。”龚子棋随即站起身，不发一言，继续吸烟。女人终于穿好衣服了，走到门边又折回来，作势要搂他的脖子：“我觉得我们挺合拍的，不留个联系方式吗？”“不了”龚子棋微微挪动躲开了她的搂抱。听到高跟鞋声渐远后，龚子棋才熄灭烟头，走进淋浴间冲了冲澡。与此同时，他又像是悬浮在房间的上空，带着一种客观的兴趣观察着自己，像是人们观察着一件艺术品。这就像是《超脱》里的那堵红墙，艳丽又悲绝。  
他品鉴着。  
18:20正是下班的高峰期，街头车水马龙。多亏他周详的时间计划，让他得以在周五完成任务，可以享受一个纯金的无扰的周末。无论是应对危机还是商业谈判他都很不错，甚至连做菜缝纫这样快被现代人抛弃的技能他也掌握了。为了生存，他不得不富有才干。龚子棋那边角有些磨破的皮鞋停在一家琴行前。这总是令人不解，他在生活中总是有意无意地限制自己的需要，他的家里只有非常基础的家具，装饰除了门口的喜字再没有了。“不要遇见那个店员”他在心里暗暗祈祷着，那个年轻店员对人充满热情与阳光，这是好的，可是龚子棋总感到他的热情一定程度上是对自己隐私的侵犯。他不需要和一个琴行的店员产生多强的联系。如果要和同事、邻居、便利店店员……他们每一个人闲聊，培养感情的话，那他还有什么自己的时间吗？他的生活中装不下这些无效的关系。  
好吧，他今天在。蔡程昱一看见龚子棋进门就扔下抹布去取龚子棋之前拿来修理的小提琴了。“子棋，你试试音吧。”蔡程昱一脸期待地望着龚子棋。明明是温暖的眼神，可是龚子棋却感到这来自生人的眼光要把他灼伤了。他僵硬地架起琴，随便拉了几个音符，便飞快把琴装回了琴盒中。

**Author's Note:**

> 部分内容参考《我们内心的冲突》“回避人”类型人格  
*来自 诗集《恶之花》


End file.
